powerrangersfanonfandomcom-20200222-history
The Dino Recall
The Dino Recall "My father, Mesogog, was unable to turn the Earth back to the days of the dinosaurs, but I am a different kind of evil," said Cenogog, "Pantor, Mesosor, Gastor, and I will bring a new evil to the Earth, and this time, we ''will ''revert the Earth back to the era of the dinosaurs, and nothing will stop us!" Then Cenogog sent his soldiers, the Terror Birds to harass the citizens of Reefside. At the time, Tommy was teaching on the DNA of humans. Suddenly, the alarm sounded, and it instructed people to go to the lower level and not to panic, but they panicked anyway. Tommy knew that something was out of the ordinary, so he found Ethan, Kira, Conner, and Trent, and told them to come with him. "What's going on, Dr. O?" asked Kira. "I don't know," said Tommy, "but this isn't a tornado or a fire situation. Something's seriously wrong!" Then they all piled into Tommy's jeep and drove to Tommy's house. They went to his basement. Hayley was there waiting for them on her computer. "What's going on, Hayley?" asked Conner. "It looks like a new form of evil is attacking Reefside," said Hayley, "I don't know what they're called yet." "What can we do about it?" asked Trent, "we have no powers!" "Then, there has to be a way to charge up the Dino Gems," said Tommy, "this is a time when they are needed most!" "I agree," said Ethan. "I have an idea," said Kira, "maybe we can connect them to an electrical source and power them up that way!" "Like how?" asked Conner. "Maybe a car battery!" said Ethan. "Yeah," said Trent, "we may need a couple of them and some jumper cables!" "Well," said Conner, "I've got some money. I can problem go and buy them. I ''really '' hope that this works." Conner and Tommy left Tommy's basement, and went to the department store and bought three car batteries and three sets of jumper cables. Then they safely returned to Tommy's basement with the batteries and jumper cables. They attached the batteries to the gems, and the gems fully powered up. Also, as a result, they heard loud thumps outside. "Something's going on outside," said Conner, "maybe we should check it out!" They went upstairs in Tommy's house and then outside. They saw all of the Dino Zords outside, including the auxiliary zords, Drago Zord, Stego Zord, Brachio Zord, Mezadon Zords, and the three Dino Zords. "They came back!" said Kira, "but I don't understand!" "I do!" said Hayley, "the truth is, that these zords are more than machines, they are living entities." "I see," said Kira. Then the Dino Zords left the scene. "Where are they going?" asked Conner. "I think that they are going to their rest spots until we need them," said Hayley. "That makes sense," said Ethan. "Okay, guys," said Hayley, "we have an evil bird situation in downtown Reefside. It's time to test your powers." "Right!" said Conner. "Dino thunder, power up!" said Conner, Kira, Ethan, and Tommy. "White ranger, power up!" said Trent. Though the fight was rough, they were able to defeat all of the Terror Birds. "Who are these people?" asked Cenogog. "They call themselves the Power Rangers, boss," said Pantor, "they fight for good!" "Well," said Cenogog, "maybe not today, but we ''will ''defeat them someday!" "Alright, everyone," said Tommy, "this is a different enemy, so don't let anything get past you. We're going to win this one. Just remember, as a ranger, you are ''always ''on duty. Keep your eyes pealed and keep watch. I have a feeling that this guy will try anything." They all smiled and went their way. Power Rangers Dino Thunder-The Extended Version